Give Me the Damn Soup
by Bluekit5
Summary: All Hiyori and Yato want is a can of damn chicken noodle soup. AU Yatori one-shot.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Adachi Toka. I found this prompt on Tumblr by imaginarydanosaur. Shoutout to them.**

 **Prompt: We're both sick and we both grabbed for the last can of soup at the store.**

* * *

Hiyori rubbed her nose with her sweater sleeve as she aimlessly roamed the aisles of the market. Currently, she was on the hunt for soup, but couldn't find it for the life of her. Sneezing, she rubbed her nose again and wandered down a random aisle, hoping to find the soup soon. She wanted to go back to bed and wallow in her misery in comfort.

Ugh, she felt absolutely terrible. She just wanted her gosh dang chicken noodle soup.

Ha! Turning down an aisle, she nearly cheered when she spotted the soup. Just her luck. There was only one can of chicken soup left. As she reached for it, another hand appeared out of no where and also made a grab for it.

Turning slightly, she saw a black-haired man wearing a ...track suit? He had his hand on the soup.

Hiyori pulled the can towards her. "Whoops, I believe I grabbed it first. Sorry."

The man seemed to have no intentions of letting go. "Actually, I believe I grabbed it first." He pulled the can towards him.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." Hiyori grabbed onto the can with her other hand. "Please let go. I've spent half an hour roaming around to find this."

"It's your fault for not finding it sooner." The man also grabbed the can with his other hand. " _You_ let go."

Hiyori sighed. "Look- er, whatever your name is- I'm tired, sick, and hungry. Soup is the only thing I can eat while I'm sick."

"The name's Yato." Yato gestured toward all the other cans of soup with his head. "I'm sick, too, so I need this soup. You have plenty of other soup to pick from, nameless girl."

"Hiyori. But I want chicken noddle soup."

"Chicken noddle soup is so overrated."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow. "If it's so overrated, you can let me have it."

Yato frowned. "But I want it."

"So do I."

By now, they were starting to get strange looks from people passing by.

Hiyori let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on. Let go of it already."

"No."

"Please."

"No way."

"Seriously? You're acting childish."

"You're the one acting childish. I'm not letting go!"

Hiyori's eye twitched. "I don't have time for this. Go find your chicken noodle soup somewhere else; this one is mine!" With that, she yanked sharply on the can. She almost got it out of Yato's hands, but he held on as if his life depended on it.

"May I help you?" Both of them whipped around-each still holding onto the can of soup tightly- to see an employee. "Is there a problem here?"

Before Hiyori could say anything, Yato smiled and shook his head. "No, sir, not at all. We were just picking up some soup."

The employee eyed the way the two were holding the can of soup, but half-heartedly shrugged and said, "If you need any assistance, feel free to ask." He walked away, casting one last suspicious look at them.

Hiyori glared at Yato. "You almost got us in trouble. Let go of the can, for crying out loud!"

"I did not! And no, you'll have to saw off my hands to get me to let go."

Hiyori had enough. She was sick, tired, and cranky- not to mention hungry. "Listen here," she said. "I'm tired. I just want to go home and relax with a nice bowl of soup- chicken noodle soup to be specific. Let go of the can."

Yato almost gave in when he saw how pitiful Hiyori looked, but held onto the can. _Why is this damn girl being so stubborn over a can of soup?_

Hiyori was about to pull the can away from Yato with all her might when she suddenly sneezed. Letting go of the can, her hands immediately went up to her face to rub her nose with her sleeve.

Yato held the can of soup above his head. "Victory is mine!" He then kissed the can.

Hiyori's eyes widened when she realized what happened. Frowning, she crossed her arms and huffed. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath.

Yato looked over at Hiyori; she looked upset at the loss of the soup. He kind of felt bad. Sighing at what he was about to do, he held out his hand. "I'll offer you a proposition."

Hiyori warily looked at his outstretched hand. "Go on."

"How about we go back to my place and _share_ the soup while wallowing in our sickness together?"

Hiyori was a bit surprised at his proposal. "Erm..." Go back to his place? A random guy she fought over soup with?

"I promise I'm not a serial killer or anything." Yato softly chuckled when he saw her expression. "I'm a guy who wants some damn soup."

Hiyori thought for a moment. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to. Sure."

Yato widely smiled and grabbed his wrist, leading her towards the front of the store. "Well, let's pay for this and then I can show off my awesome cooking skills."

"It doesn't take any skill to heat up soup from a can." Hiyori followed Yato.

Yato smiled. "You just wait and see."

* * *

 **A/N: Another Yatori one-shot! I might add a second part to this, but I'm not entirely certain I will yet.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review of what you thought of it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading. Until next time.**

 **-Bluekit5**


End file.
